


Missing Gumballs

by ladygray99



Series: Gumballs [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby just wants a gumball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Gumballs

Colby reached into the bowl of gumballs and fished around. He picked up the bowl and tipped it first one way, then another. He picked up handful of gumballs and let them fall slowly through his fingers. He just wanted one gumball, a red gumball. There were no red gumballs.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"There are no red gumballs?"

"I know."

Colby rattled the bowl a bit. He'd really wanted a red gumball. "No red gumballs?"

"I altered the parameters of the experiment."

Colby frowned. He told himself he wasn't pouting because ex-Army, CID hard boiled, bad ass FBI agents don't pout but he'd had a bad day and had been really looking forward to a red gumball.

"But I wanted a red one." Colby told himself that there wasn't a whine in his voice that would make a five-year-old proud.

"There are other colors. They all taste the same."

"No they don't." Colby rattled the bowl again. "I liked the red ones."

Charlie sighed and put down his chalk. He went over to his desk, opened a drawer and pulled something out. "Open your mouth and close your eyes."

"What?"

"Open your mouth and close your eyes." Charlie repeated.

Colby squinted at Charlie for a moment then closed his eyes and opened his mouth. A moment later something smooth and round hit his tongue. Colby bit down. It was a gumball, and it was red.


End file.
